Something More Than Friends
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: After that one night Ryan took Natalia home, things have been different. Ryan has been slowly falling for Natalia for all those years. How will things change when they form a new boundary? RaiN romance, friendship, and crime
1. Chapter 1: Starting Something

**Something More Than Friends**

**_Summary: After that one night Ryan took Natalia home, things have been different. Ryan has been slowly falling for Natalia for all those years. How will things change when they form a new boundary? RaiN romance/ friendship, and crime_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anyone in CSI MIAMI, but wish I owned Ryan :/_**

_**A/N**: you guys wanted more and here it comes, woulda started this earlier but had to finish that one Jesse/Natalia story I wrote and you dont need to read my first Ryan/Nat fic to understand this one and i'm actually having a crime in this fic, that brings ryan and Natalia closer together_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Starting Something_**

_"Thanks for not leaving me all to myself."_

_"I just want you to be happy."_

_"I think I will be for a while now," she grinned kissing his cheek._

Natalia had slowly started to wake up. She remembered Ryan coming to her place last night. She wasn't so sure if he stayed, but that thought soon changed when she smelt bacon. Natalia stretched and got up out of her bed, she was only wearing a tank top and short shorts.

Once she made it out of her bedroom, she walked to the kitchen.

"You stayed," Natalia smiled, causing Ryan to turn around.

"Just in case you needed me I would be there. You slept well, I didn't hear screaming or anything. Check on you every hour. I never went to sleep."

"Thanks for that Ryan. But you didn't have to."

"I wasn't really tired anyways, and I care about you."

"Thanks," Natalia nodded. "So bacon huh?"

"Your favorite breakfast food, quick and greasy," Ryan told her.

"You remembered when I said that?"

"Of course," he grinned. "Three weeks ago, I walked into break room and you were eating bacon."

"Oh," she smirked.

"Well your bacon in done."

"Thanks," she nods, as Ryan hands her a plate with bacon. "I'll see you later then Ryan."

"Why?"

"Because you have to go home and changed, they'll notice you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"They were probably all worried about you to notice."

"I'll see you in an hour Ryan," she smiled, as she ate some bacon.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," he laughed, kissing her cheek and slowly left her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Ryan arrived at the lab. He wasn't even at the lab yet when Horatio rushed outside.

"Wolfe, your coming with me."

Ryan nods and they got in Horatio's hummer, and headed to a crime scene.

Ryan squatted down next to the body. "She's looks around mid thirties, gun shot to the head."

He looks for the woman's ID, and found it in her pocket. "Her name is Rachel Blanche. She's wearing a badge and has a gun," he places the objects in an evidence bag.

"No bullet found."

"There are drag marks heading from across the street."

Horatio nods and follows Ryan across the street and into an alley.

"Looks like she was shot here."

"Then why not hide her in the dumpster."

"I don't know but let's hope he wasn't wearing any gloves and left something behind," Ryan nodded and they started with the initial crime scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia had arrived to the lab, and tried to find Ryan. Instead she found Calleigh in the A/V lab.

"Hey Calleigh. Have you seen Ryan anywhere?"

"He hasn't come in yet. Should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"Okay," Natalia nods, taking out her cell phone, dialing his number. She frowns when he doesn't pick up. She placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Something wrong?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, just thought he would be here by now."

"Well, Horatio recieved a phone call and left the lab, maybe he ran into Ryan and made him tag along."

"Maybe," she rubs her neck.

"So you doing better Talia, yesterday had been hard for you."

"Yeah, I'm doing better now."

"Good," she nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like we're done here Horatio," Ryan nods, bagging more evidence. Horatio nods and they head back to the lab.

"You made sure Natalia got home safe last night."

"Yeah, it made her feel better. She called me this morning to say she was fine."

"And you didn't tell her about the shooting?"

"No, but it was hard, she was sad and she said she felt hopeless."

"Well I'm glad she's doing good now."

"Me too," Ryan nods, and the rest of the ride to the lab was spent in silence.

"I'll go give the gun and bullet to call so she can do ballistics, maybe the killer used her gun.

"I'll go check on the body in autopsy," Horatio nods, and they went different ways.

Ryan found Calleigh talking to Natalia.

"Hey ladies, Calleigh I have a task for you."

"Yeah," she asked, turning around in her chair.

"Can you match the bullet to this gun?"

"I can try," she grinned, and took the two evidence bags from his hand, leaving Natalia and Ryan in the room alone.

"I called you, was worried when you didn't pick up."

"I'm okay, but we have a task to take care of, we have to find more about our vic Rachel Blanche."

* * *

_**Okay, this story is getting underway don't you think, hope you guys are looking forward to more, because i'll be happy to write more for you. and don't worry we're getting RaiN throughout the crime there trying to figure out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Connected

**_Chapter 2: Getting Connected_**

Natalia and Ryan were looking on the computer for a Rachel Blanche.

"She doesn't exist," Ryan growls, slamming a fist on the table.

"Maybe we can get finger prints off the body and find out who this Jane Doe really is."

"You go, I'm going to try and research some more."

Natalia nods and headed out to autopsy. Once she arrived down there she found Horatio looking at the body. Instantly she recognised the dead woman. She lived across the street from Natalia.

She turned back around and rushed back to Ryan.

"Ruby Johnson," she told him.

"That was fast," he smiled.

"I know her, she lives across the street from me."

"Okay," Ryan types in her name from the data base. "Looks like she was an undercover agent."

"Which is why you thought her name was something else."

"Yeah, she had a badge and gun."

"And she was murdered with it," Calleigh steps inside the room. "Ballistics showed the bullet was matched with her gun."

"Well, that's a dead end," Ryan frowns. "We didn't find prints from our killer on the gun did we?"

"Just her own," Calleigh nodded and left.

"How many times a week did you happen to talk to Ruby?" Ryan asked turning to Natalia.

"Not very often, but she gave me a key to her house so I could feed her dog. She was always out at noon."

"Did anything in her house look suspicious to you?"

"I've only been in her kitchen."

"And how long have you been feeding her dog?"

"A couple of months. I've met her about half a year ago."

"So you weren't close to her in any way?"

"Not at all."

"Yet, she trusted you to go feed her dog. And you said you have a key right?"

"Yeah."

"Well looks like we're going to her house. Maybe find something there," Ryan stood up, and lead Natalia back to her car.

Once inside they were on the way to Ruby's house.

"What do you think we might find there?"

"Information of who she was looking for and try to find out who could have killed her."

"Of course. I'm just not on my A game today Ryan."

"You seem pretty normal to me Talia."

"After last night I highly doubt that."

"I do agree that woman was crazy."

"I wasn't talking about the woman."

"Then what may I ask you were refering to?"

"What happened between me and you."

"If you think I regret getting kissed by you, you are dead wrong. Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

She shrugs, "My brain is just confused right now. Can we just talk about something else?"

"Sure, but just let me tell you that you can talk to me about anything you are having problems with. I will help you out in any way I can."

Natalia nods and then looked back out the window, Ryan frowning slightly.

There was only a few silent moments, when he finally pulled up to Natalia's neighbors house.

They slowly headed out the car making sure to put some gloves on and then Natalia opened the door with her key ever so carefully.

As they entered Ryan couldn't help but admire the dead woman's house. They soon heard barking and the dog rushed over to Natalia.

"Hey Tyke. I'm not here to feed you," she pats the dog's head, as Ryan looked down at the animal.

"We're just going to look around some Tyke okay?" Ryan asked the dog, making Natalia smile.

"Never took you for a person who would talk to dogs like that."

"I guess somethings you don't know about me yet."

"I think that might be it," Natalia nods and then she searches more of the house, and saw a closet door slightly cracked.

"Ryan I think I've got something," she carefully pulls open the door. She finds the light to turn on. I think I found a journal. Natalia picks up the book and opens it. Ryan stands next to her looking over Natalia's shoulder.

"Hey Talia, there's an entry about you," Ryan notes as Natalia flipped to the first page, it read.

_As I head outside the first day I started my undercover task, to watch a woman named Natalia BoaVista. I met a her, she told me she worked for the Miami crime lab which I already knew. I didn't want my cover being blown. She was a very attractive woman I do admit. But my job was to watch out for her. So that is what I shall do._

"She apparently was very fond of you," Ryan pats her shoulder. "She was right about the attractiveness," he couldn't help but blush at his own words.

Natalia shook her head, and flipped to the last page that was written on. It was written from the day before.

_Okay, so now I'm watching outside my window at what Miss BoaVista was doing. I see a man getting out of the car with her, now he was a very handsome man. As I watch they head inside, and I don't know what happened next. I didn't see him leave until morning. Natalia came out an hour later. I had to go find out where she was going, because she was in danger._

"This whole case is because of you?" Ryan asked confused.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Natalia sighs. "Why did she go undercover to look out for me?"

"I don't know, but apparently you are in danger from probably whatever person killed her. He might be coming for you next."

"Let's hope not," Natalia quickly frowns.

* * *

_**Okay so the case is heading on it's way don't you think? you guys are amazing for all those kinds words you guys sent my way. More Ryan and Natalia to deal more with their relationship soon, got to get a little more of the case done first. Enjoy :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Now We're Gettin' Somewhere

_okay so thanks for the reviews and here's more :) ENJOY_

_**Chapter 3: Now We're Gettin' Somewhere**_

The ride back to the lab was spent in silence, Ryan being upset about the whole situation and hoped that this would be over soon and she wouldn't get hurt. He cared for her more than he liked to admit.

Once they arrived back they gave Calleigh that journal for her to look at. In all honesty Natalia didn't want to know why she was being watched.

She had to have some time to herself so she headed into the locker room. When the door to the room opened, she sighed, she wasn't ever going to have time to herself.

The person sits down next to her.

"Are you sure you are okay Talia," Ryan asked, placing his hand in hers.

She looks up with a frown, "I just want my life to go back to normal. First, I get messed up when I went to the fortune teller woman, but now I've been being watched by a woman who thinks someone wants to kill me."

"We will all be there for you Natalia, but maybe you should take some days off."

"And where will I go? I can't stay home because the killer might end up showing up there. No where is safe for me right now."

"As long as I'm with you I'll keep you safe."

"I don't want you getting hurt in the process."

"I'm strong Natalia, remembered I survived when I got a nail in my eye."

"Don't bring that up Ryan. I could have lost you," she whispers.

He wraps an arm around her waist, "But you didn't, I'm still right here."

"I never want to lose you Ryan."

"And you won't because I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not," she frowns, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Maybe you can stay with me until this person has been caught."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your private life."

"You're part of my private life now Talia," he leans over and kissed her cheek. "Anything I do I want you to be involved."

"I'm sorry," Natalia frowns, looking up at Ryan.

"For what?"

"Earlier, on the way to Ruby's house. I pushed you away, I enjoyed last night as much as you. The image of Nick keeps haunting me. I've been second guessing every feeling I've had towards you for too long. I just don't want to end up getting hurt."

"I don't want to cause any harm to you, I know what you have went through. But I still want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too Ryan."

"Well, then I think that's settled. So just until this guy is caught, you can stay with me, so I can protect you."

"I like you being my protector," she snuggles into Ryan. "I'll stay with you, but only until this guy is caught."

Ryan nods, and kissed the top of her head. Natalia slowly looked up at Ryan and slowly pulled him towards her so their lips would touch, each devouring the other.

He slid his hand up her thigh, her moaning with delight. She pulls back slowly.

"I don't want to screw us up."

"We won't Talia I promise with all my heart," he gently kissed her lips and pulled back with a smile. "Now let's go see if Calleigh has found something in Ruby's journal, and then I'll take you home and you can pack a bag of things you need when you stay with me."

Natalia nods, they both stand up.

"Whatever she found, I'll be here for you."

"I know," she smiled, and slid her hand in his, their fingers intertwining as they went to go check up on Calleigh.

The blonde haired detective looked deep in thought.

"You find anything Calleigh?" Ryan asked.

She looked up and smiled at the sight of Natalia and Ryan, holding hands, looking a little flushed.

"I didn't find anything. I'm sorry Natalia, I don't have any idea of who she was protecting you from."

"Well, that's just great," Natalia sighs.

"I'm only halfway through the book though, so I still might have a chance of finding something."

"Thanks for doing this Calleigh, I wouldn't be able to look at what she wrote while watching me."

"Glad to help. Hey you guys had a long morning, you two deserve a good lunch break."

"We were planning to do so," Ryan nods.

"I'll see you two later. And I'll call if I find anything."

The two nodded and left. Ryan led Natalia to the vehicle, and they drove back to Natalia's place. Once they arrived, they walked to the front door. It was cracked slightly.

"Someone's been in my house," Natalia whispers.

Ryan puts his hand on his gun. He slowly entered his gun at the ready. After a few minutes of searching they found no one.

"Ryan I found this," Natalia frowns, handing her partner the sealed envelope, labeled to the Sexy Detective BoaVista.

He frowns, and opened the envelope. There a piece of paper inside.

_Hello Natalia,_

_It's me, you remember a few months ago at the bar. You went to go meet a fellow, does Jesse Cardoza ring a bell. I bet it does, too bad he stood you up. I would never do such a thing to a pretty girl like you. You might not remember me, but you were very upset and drunk. It was a shame, you weren't drunk enough to have sex with me. I had came close too. But this time I will get the chance._

_And you might want your little boyfriend Ryan Wolfe to watch out, because I will kill him, and you'll be begging for me once I get done with you._

_So long for now my sweet, I'll see you soon._

"That sick bastard."

"He knows about you Ryan. This can't be good," Natalia frowns.

"Oh trust me, I'll find him before he does any kind of shit to you," Ryan pulls her close.

Natalia digs her face in the crook of his neck.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," tears started to fall.

Ryan rubbed her back, "Everything is going to be okay. He is never going to put his filthy hands on me or you."

She looks up at Ryan and nods in understanding. He placed his forehead on hers, she leaned upwards capturing his lips. Her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. Natalia pushes him onto the couch.

"I don't want him to make us worry too much. I just want to enjoy every moment I have with you," she admits, slowly undoing his tie. She runs a hand through his hair and lowers herself to bring his lips to hers.

* * *

_**Okay so we got a little more with the case and more RaiN moments in this chapter than expected. Hope them having sex isn't too soon, but they are both committed to each other and worried. If you are enjoying it, or even if you not a review goes a long way I promise :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Here Comes Trouble

_you guys make me so happy heres a new chapter for you guys... __also since Natalia wasn't in the new Miami episode... i will not do a one shot until I find a good idea/topic to write about_

_**Chapter 4: Here Comes Trouble**_

Natalia snuggled close to Ryan on the couch after they had sex.

"That was amazing," he whispers.

"Thank you Ryan, for being here."

"No place I would rather be," he kissed her cheek.

"I don't want us to go backwards."

"We're not ever going back. Natalia I want to be here for the long run," he admits.

"Me too," she smiles.

"We can only go forward, right? I'm not backing down from us."

"That means a lot to me Ryan."

"Well, you mean the world to me Talia, so it comes with the package."

She snuggles closer to Ryan, as he kissed her neck. "I really don't want this moment to end."

"Me either, I hate to say but we actually have to get back to work."

"Yeah, but we don't want Calleigh to think something bad happened to us."

Just then Ryan's cell phone rang.

"Perfect timing huh?" he sighs, his arm reaching for his phone. "Wolfe. Oh you found something? Okay we'll be there right away. Yeah she's safe with me Calleigh. We're coming now. Bye," he said then hung up.

"Guess we're going back to the lab?"

Ryan nods, "You can pack up some of your things later I guess."

Natalia nods, standing up, putting her clothes back on. Ryan frowned as he saw her perfect naked body being covered with clothes again.

"You getting dressed or not Ryan? I refuse to go to the lab if you're naked."

"This body is for your eyes only," he winks and put on his clothes.

"I hate to just leave after what we just did."

"Me too," Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I just hope this mess is going to end soon."

"We'll get this guy Talia, I promised," he kissed her cheek.

"I know," she nodded. After Natalia locked her house up Ryan took her hand as they went back to the car.

She had held his hand for the whole ride, she never wanted to let go. She didn't want to lose him.

They arrived back to the lab in about twenty minutes. They went to go find Calleigh, who was still at the table she had been sitting at all day.

"I'm guessing you guys enjoyed your lunch break, been gone for an hour," she smirked.

"Lunch was good, thanks for asking," he nodded to Calleigh.

"So what did you find Calleigh?"

"The woman who was protecting you was related to the person who wants you."

"What?" Natalia asked, sitting down next to her friend. Ryan hands were on Natalia's shoulders.

"They were brother and sister, but apparently she was adopted. The man's name is Adam Briggs. Apparently before she started watching you, he told her that he met you at a bar. He said you would pay because you didn't have sex with him."

"That's just great," Natalia frowns. "So he killed her because she didn't want her protecting me.

"Seems like it."

"He isn't going to put his hands on you Talia. I will kill him before I ever allowed him to do that to you," Ryan growls.

"I guess I really am staying with you until this man is off the streets."

"I think that's a good idea," Calleigh inputs. "I would offer the same thing, but Ryan seems to really want to protect you."

"It's all in the package," Natalia nods smiling up at Ryan, repeating his words from earlier. "You've been of great help though Calleigh, so thank you for that."

"I guess I will go pack some things for you Natalia. You can stay here with Calleigh."

"You're going alone?"

"Yeah, and you guys can stay and find more about this Adam guy," he told her, taking his hands off of her shoulders.

"At least take someone with you," Natalia frowns.

"I'll be okay Talia. You should stay here."

"You really don't have to go alone, take someone with you," Calleigh pleads.

"I want as many people as possible to protect Talia. I promise I'll be back soon," he leans in and kissed Natalia.

"Just be safe," Natalia sighs.

"I will," he nods and left.

"You guys seem to be getting closer. So how did you guys exactly spend your break?"

"Something's are going to stay between me and him Calleigh."

"I understand. I just hope Ryan is safe when he ventures out alone."

"He will be," Natalia falsely believes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan was at Natalia's place packing up some clothes. Once he goes into her underwear drawer he was a little nervous.

"How will I survive if she only wears this at my place?" Ryan gulps, and took out a few bras and underwear. He quickly closed the drawer when he was done.

As soon as he finishes, he left making sure to lock her house up.

He finally made it to the car, he got in and put the bag in the seat next to him. As he put on his seatbelt he noticed something was different, the back door was unlocked.

Ryan shook his head, he starts up the car. He was fixing to drive off when he heard the backdoor lock by itself.

"What the..." he stops short as he turned around and saw a man, he quickly goes to his belt for his gun, but it wasn't there.

"Hello Detective Wolfe, looking for this," he lifted up his gun. "If you weren't thinking about your precious girlfriend you would have remembered to bring your gun with you."

"I'm going to kill you, you..."

"Sick bastard? You won't even get a chance to kill me," he hits Ryan in the head with the butt of the gun. Soon everything turned to back for Ryan. "She won't even care you're gone," he got out of the car and moved Ryan to the trunk after tying his arms and legs together. "See you get out of this mess," the man laughs, getting in the front seat and driving to a secret location.

* * *

_**trouble spells for Ryan now doesn't it... more on the way also a new story of RaiN but it'll be AU just started that idea yesterday before watching the Natalia-less episode last night**_


	5. Chapter 5: Worried and Disgusted

_Hope you will like this chapter where more stuff is coming... and I switched the rating to M becuz of language and I just want to be safe so it's M rated now_

_**Chapter 5: Worried and Disgusted**_

Calleigh and Natalia were waiting for Ryan to hurry up and come back.

"Shouldn't Ryan be back already?" Natalia frowns, looking at her cell phone's clock. "He's been gone for almost an hour."

"Knowing him he got distracted by your underwear drawer," Calleigh smiles.

"Still can't help but to worry. If I call him I won't seem too clingy will I? We haven't even discussed if we're dating or not."

"You have a person wanting to harm you Talia, you are just seeing if he is okay."

Natalia nods, and dialed Ryan's number. She gulps and closed the phone.

"It went straight to voicemail."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Cal, what if something happened to him?"

"I can help triangulate his phone."

"Can you please? I can't lose him, I've already lost Jesse."

"Ryan is strong, nothing that bad will happen."

"I hope not," Natalia frowned and sat down next to Calleigh as they tried to find Ryan's location.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan felt his head pounding as he opens his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" Ryan thought to himself.

"Good morning sunshine," a man smirked at Ryan. "Oh and don't worry about replying because your mouth is duct taped."

Ryan scowls at who he doesn't know is Adam Briggs.

"You may fail to realize who I am."

Ryan bawls his fist.

"You look a little angry there tough guy."

_I'll show you how tough I really am._

"You look like you want to talk. You've been quiet for too long," the man got up and squatted next to Ryan.

His hand rested on Ryan's cheek as he yanked off the tape from his mouth.

"Where the hell am I? And what do you want?"

"Oh it doesn't matter what I want, because I know what you want. You want to know if your little girlfriend is alright. Well she is, for now. As soon as she comes looking for you, I'm going to have a little fun with her."

"If you put one filthy hand on her I'm going to kill you."

"Really now?" Adam snarls. "You fail to realize that I have your gun. If she ever finds you I would be surprised."

"I know why Natalia didn't want to have sex with you. Your a filthy bastard."

"Oh what a potty mouth, I don't think I like this attitude Wolfe. Wolfe? Ha that's a funny last name, your more of a pussy than a wolf," Adam laid his hand on Ryan's leg. "Hm, maybe I'll have a little bit of fun with you first."

"Get your damn hands off of me!" Ryan curses.

"I think I like you better with tape over your mouth. More fiesty that way," Adam stood up and got the roll of tape, covering his mouth. "That's better," the man pats his cheek, his thumb rubbing it.

Ryan squirms in his seat.

"I'm getting a little turned on here Wolfe. Now I know why she had sex with you. You both look great naked, wrestling around like that."

_Sick bastard_, he growls in his head.

"You know the crazy thing, I don't even like men, but there's something hot about you," he runs his hand over Ryan's chest.

Ryan quickly closes his eyes, as his eyes start to water. Ryan kicks up his foot, kicking Adam in the nuts.

"Your going to pay for that you little bitch," the man wheezes. "If you pull another stunt like that I'll blow your damn brains out. Trust me you don't want to see me pissed off," he growls, pointing the gun at his head.

Ryan tries to yank the cuffs off of his wrists.

"You know what, I might call your girlfriend and tell her what a bad boy you are Wolfe," Adam stood up and took out the phone from his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natalia, apparently his phone just got turned back on."

"So where's his loca..." she stops to her phone vibrating on the table. The I.D. says Ryan so she picks up.

"Oh god Ryan, your okay."

_"Oh I'm not Ryan, but glad you care about him so much."_

"Adam," Natalia growls. "Where the hell are you?"

_"With your boyfriend, he's a feisty one BoaVista, I see why you had sex with him earlier."_

"What did you do to Ryan you sick man?"

_"Just ruffed him up a bit, just a hint next time you have sex with him handcuffs are a good tool."_

"Where are you?"

_"Somewhere private. You can come join the party."_

"Just give me a location."

_"Only if you promise to come alone. A three some is as far as I'm going to take it. Well I have to go, bye sweet cheeks. See you soon," he grins, and hung up._

"Talia, I got a location," Calleigh tells her friend.

"Just tell me where, I'm going to kill this sick man."

"I'm coming with you Natalia."

"I have to go alone."

"Please just let me come, don't leave alone like Ryan did."

Natalia sighed and nodded. "Come on Calleigh let's go."

"I'll drive," Calleigh grabbed Natalia's keys and they rushed to the car and drove to Ryan's destination.

* * *

**_If you haven't already check out my first miami AU fic called What's Your Name? just posted the first chapter yesterdat_**

**_Hope this was okay with you and realize why I changed this story to M rated, Natalia comes to the rescue and she will help Ryan recover later on. Stay tuned for more and don't forget a little note of how much you like the story and if you want more, and hope you don't mind the villian being down for the count soon... okay before I spoil the rest, review and you'll find out faster :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Coming To The Rescue

_better times are along their way, thanks for your support this story is only half way over I do believe Enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 6: Coming to The Rescue**_

"Calleigh are we almost there?" Natalia asked her friend as she was still driving.

"We should be there soon sweetie, Ryan is going to be fine."

"I can't lose him Cal, I just can't," Natalia frowns. Calleigh took one hand of the steering wheel and patted Natalia's.

"I wish I could say something more, but I know he's going to be okay."

"I just hope that Briggs guy isn't going to make him uncomfortable whenever me and him have contact. He's a sick man, and I don't want Ryan to change."

"If he likes you as much as you do him, he's going to be fine."

Natalia nods, and looked out the window, waiting for them to arrive at Ryan's location.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam watched Ryan for almost twenty minutes after he made the phone call to Natalia.

"I hope your sexy little girlfriend hurries soon, don't want her missing the party," Adam winks.

"Since I doubt you are going anywhere, I'll be back, and we can get our party started. I can't wait any loner," he licks his lips and disappeared to the bathroom.

Ryan frowns,_ I hope Natalia is coming soon with some backup._

Meanwhile Calleigh turned down the street where Ryan was being held. Once she pulls up to the warehouse, Natalia unbuckles her seatbelt.

"If I'm not out in ten minutes..."

"I'll come in and get you both," Calleigh nods, placing her hand on her gun.

"After this is over Calleigh I owe you one."

"You getting your man is good enough for me," Calleigh smiles.

Natalia nods and she departed from the car and slowly made her way to the warehouse.

Ryan sighed as he heard a door open and close again softly. He was afraid it was Adam Briggs. When he saw the bathroom door still closed, he started to get worried.

"Who is that?" Ryan asked himself.

He heard light footsteps, he closed his eyes tightly. Once he heard someone offer a gasp he quickly opened his eyes.

_Natalia!_

"Oh Ryan, what did he do to you?" she whispered. She frowned at his disheveled appearance, some buttons undone, his hair ruffled, and bruise on the side of his head.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "This may hurt a little," she tells him. She pulled the tape off of his mouth.

"Natalia, thank god you came."

"We have to get you out of here," she hugged him. "Do you know where he put the keys to your cuffs?"

"No," he whispers. "I'm glad your okay though."

"I'm the one that should be happy... he didn't kill you."

"Talia! Watch out!" Ryan yells his loudest as Adam Briggs came rushing over to wrapping his arms around her neck from behind. "Get off of her!"

Natalia tries to pull his arms away, but it didn't help. She elbowed him in the stomach, stepped on his foot, punched him in the nose and then quickly shoved her elbow to his groin. This causes Adam to release his grip and falter backwards.

"Bastard," she growled at the man.

"Playing hard to get I see," he slowly got up, and pushed Natalia against the wall. "Sexy looking like that," he licked his lips.

"Get off me!" she kneed him in the groin and he fell to the ground.

"Fuck you bitch."

"Don't talk to my friend like that," Calleigh makes herself known, pointing the gun at Briggs. "I will shoot you."

"I want to see you try blondie," he growls, standing back up. He makes his way over to Calleigh when Natalia ran over wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

He tries to breathe for air.

Ryan looks from Calleigh, Natalia, Adam and then Natalia again. Was it bad to be getting turned on by Natalia fighting?

Adam backed up and rammed Natalia into the wall. She released her grasp as she fell to the floor.

"Your next blondie," the man grins, stepping closer, Calleigh was moving her finger to the trigger. His hands move to his belt as his fingers undo the belt.

"If you step any closer Briggs, I won't have a problem killing you," a deep voice came out of nowhere, holding onto his gun.

"Horatio!" Natalia shouts.

"Oh I won't hurt her Red, she's too down right sexy," he smirks, stepping a little closer to Calleigh.

"What did I tell you?" Horatio growls, as Briggs looked at him, Calleigh slapped the gun across his face. He falls to the ground and Horatio runs over, cuffing Adam's hands behind his back. "Your going to jail for a mighty long time my friend," he took out his radio and a police officer came in yanking Adam off the ground.

Calleigh rushed over to hug Horatio.

As Adam got dragged away Natalia stopped the officer.

"Can you hold up a second, he has my fellow Detective handcuffed and I need the keys."

"Sure Miss BoaVista," the officer nods digging in the mans pockets. He handed her the key and she nodded as the officer took him away.

She rushed over to Ryan, uncuffing his wrists. He slowly got out of the chair and she quickly wrapped his arms around Ryan.

"Thank God you're okay," Natalia smiles slightly tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, you put up one hell of a fight Talia," he grins, resting his forehead on hers.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

He kisses her cheek. "Glad I didn't lose you either."

"Well done Natalia," Horatio nods as he and Calleigh walked over to them.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Natalia asked, still holding onto Ryan.

"Oh I have my ways, don't worry," Horatio smiles, putting on his sunglasses.

* * *

_**Okay so how was that ending for this chapter... you guys want more you kno reviews help the muse**_


	7. Chapter 7: Healing Process

_here's more thanks for the reviews :) you guys deserve this with RaiN and DuCaine idk how well I'll do with them and MORE fluff yay (:_

_**Chapter 7: Healing Process**_

The ride to Ryan's house was spent in silence. They were too busy thinking about what the day had brung. It was a very long day.

Natalia didn't want to talk because she would have started crying and crying while driving was not a good combination. Ryan looks at Natalia and offered a small frown. She had finally pulled up to Ryan's house. He sighs as she shut off the car and got out.

Ryan had quickly ran after her. He couldn't stand seeing the woman he loves all sad. He wrapped his arms around Natalia's waist. She pushed back. Ryan cursed that man under his breath, as he opened the door. Natalia walked inside and Ryan followed.

He saw her slump down on the couch, and laid down.

"I guess we'll talk later," he sighed. "You can take a nap."

Ryan went into his kitchen fixing up her favorite lemon orange tea.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, and she nodded sitting up, Ryan sitting down beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Natalia shook her head, taking a sip of her tea.

"You know I would talk to you about anything, but if you don't want to I understand. You've had a real long week."

She placed her cup on the table. "I just want to take a nap."

"Okay," he nods. "You can lay your head on my lap if you want."

Natalia nods, and laid down. "Thanks," she smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Night," he whispers, kissing Natalia's forehead.

He leans his head back on the couch and decided to take a nap as well. He wouldn't force her to talk about, he missed the happy side of his partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for saving us Horatio. They needed that."

"You know it wasn't a problem at all," he nods. "You got home safe, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can come in if you'd like," Calleigh grins. "I'll just be home alone, and I'm pretty sure you would be too."

"I'll just stay for a drink."

"Great," she smirked and brought Horatio inside.

"I'm glad he didn't touch you."

"I wouldn't allow him to."

"So how about that drink?"

Calleigh quickly nods, "Of course," she rushed into the kitchen grabbing a drink for Horatio.

He was sitting down on the couch when she came back. She sat down next to him.

"I should call to see how Wolfe and Miss BoaVista are doing," Horatio brought up, his hand in his pocket.

"I think they'll just send the rest of today sleeping," she patted his hand.

"You should get some sleep too."

"Too bad I'm not tired."

"We can always watch some tv."

"Or something else," she winks at the man beside her.

"I might have a good idea," he cups his hands on her cheeks. Calleigh leans in slightly and their lips touch it was their first kiss it was soft and gentle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia and Ryan's nap wasn't too long. Natalia kept on moving which woke Ryan up.

She opened her watery eyes and saw Ryan looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not knowing how many times he asked her that since she rescued him.

She nods sitting up, "I'm sorry about earlier I was just... I had too much on my mind."

"Me too," he pulls her close.

"Thanks for being with me Ryan."

"Your welcome, you were there for me and I'm thankful," he kissed the top of her head, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you too bad."

"I'm thankful Horatio came you were amazing but always happy to have his help."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I was kind of turned on when you were fighting him."

She smirks, "Of course you were."

"You are beautiful Talia," he replies kissing her neck.

"So are you Ry," she grins.

"So that's my pet name I'm guessing?" he asked with a smile.

"You're incredible Ryan Wolfe you know that," she purrs.

"Not as amazing as you," he growls.

He fiercely placed his lips on hers. Natalia hungrily kissed his lips as his hand slid up her thigh.

"I love you," Natalia moans, causing Ryan to pull back with a smile.

"I love you too," Ryan smiles before Natalia pounced softly on top of her lover.

She brings his lips back to hers and his tongue slipped past the folds of her mouth. Natalia takes Ryan's shirt off, nibbling on his body.

"Wanna go to the bedroom?" Ryan moans, as her mouth gently nibbled on his chest.

"I don't want to stop."

"We won't," he grins picking up Natalia and taking her to the bedroom, lips still connected.

He lays her on the bed, he straddles her waist, taking off her shirt and then bra, his teeth nibbling on her nipple, then he started sucking gently as she slowly removed his pants and boxers.

"You look sexy," she growls.

He grins and took off her pants. "You ready?"

"I want to make love to you," she moans as Ryan thrusted his shaft inside her. After finding a good position Natalia grew wet.

He rocks back and forth until Natalia rolls over so she's on top.

"Oh Talia," he moans as she sucked on his earlobe.

She then silences his moaning as she pressed her lips against his in a heated passion the moans just happened to get louder when he pushes his member back inside her.

After a long they Ryan and Natalia both needed it, this moment their relationship is closer than ever. Neither wanting another companion and romantic partner for as long as they are alive.

* * *

_**YAY told you this was fluff and a little sexy wasn't it... a few more chapters to come, so glad you guys are enjoying this story... it makes me smile truely :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Endings

_thanks OHHH SOOO MUCH for your support to this story, it is the final chapter i lied in my A/N last chapter so hopefully that's alright... and since you guys just LOVE my RaiN stories there is going to be A FREAKIN' ALOT of new fics next year with this couple, let's just hope they become a real couple on the show since I doubt Eric would be in the way anymore with Ryan and Natalia_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Happy Endings_**

Horatio and Calleigh pulled back after their breathless kiss.

"I, um wow Horatio that was... I can't even describe it."

"Me either," he smiled grabbing Calleigh's hands. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

"A while," she smirked.

"Especially after today," he smile got brighter, bringing his lips to her neck.

Calleigh's hands tugging on his shirt to loosen it from his pants. Her hands slide up his chest, making Horatio slightly colder because her fingers were cold.

"I think I can get used to this," Calleigh told Horatio, pulling his lips back to hers. His tongue entering her mouth which were soon battling each other. They both couldn't keep their smiles off their faces as clothes left each other's bodies and the union between them starting. The night getting underway as Calleigh and Horatio sealed their love for each other. Neither knowning the other was in love with them, but after tonight they would know forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia snuggled into Ryan when they went to sleep after having passionate sex. Ryan woke up seconds before Natalia.

"Hey," she smiles at her boyfriend.

"Hi," he leans in and kissed her softly.

"Thanks for that Ry, I needed it."

"I needed it too," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Especially after this long week."

"Yup, you've been so great during this Ryan."

"Because I love you just that much."

"I love you too Ry," she snuggles closer.

"So um... what do you want to do now?" he asked rubbing her bare leg, his fingers teasing her warm spot.

"Well you um... won't have to stop what your doing now," she moans.

"I have a good idea," he smirks, lowering himself down so his mouth is near her clit. He licks the spot with his tongue, Natalia gripping the bed covers tight.

"Ryaaaaannn," she moans. "Feels... good, don't stop."

His tongue enters her, seconds later he pulls out, straddling her waist as he thrusts his member inside of her, making her grow wet. She moans as he rocks back and forth on top of her, his teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

"Faster... oh god... faster," she pants.

Minutes later he slumps down on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too Ryan," she moans, as he pulled his hardened shaft out of her laying right beside her. Natalia's fingers stroke Ryan's manhood, he moans in delight. Her lips nibbling on his neck, her hand rubbing his inner thigh.

"So good," he smiles.

"Yeah you are," she smirks, and seconds later she stops. "I'm glad that whatever that man did didn't hinder you're amazing sexual needs."

"He almost did, but when I saw you naked I forgot about that man. No one can mess me up that much to not want you. My sexual need for you is very high."

"I can tell, but I like it," she grinned, kissing Ryan's cheek.

"So what would you like to do with your future?"

"You mean our future, I don't have a future with out you," she nods.

"You're so beautiful," he smirks. "Do you want to marry me?"

She looks at him in shock and then a smile grew on her face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Ryan nods, "My life is unexisting without you, I want you to be my wife."

"Hmm, I like the name Natalia Wolfe," she smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Our children will look beautiful, just like their mother."

"If we ever have a boy, we'll be doomed. Especially if they are anything like their father."

"I would hope they wouldn't be like me."

"I want that Ryan, I want to marry you and be my husband."

"I want you to be my wife more than anything."

"We'll be happy together."

"Together forever, because I wouldn't leave you for anything in the whole world."

"Me either, I love you Ryan, and only you. It's just impossible to love anyone else."

"Glad you think that," he replies, leaning down to kiss Natalia. Her tongue soon entering his mouth. Another union happening to seal their proposal. They were both right, their life is better if they were together forever, just the way it should have been since they first laid eyes on each other.

* * *

**_THANKS FOR EVERYTHING you guys made this story continue so I ABSOLUTELY HOPE you are satisfied with this ending, and no there isnt going to be a sequel to this because I have a lot more ideas to share with you. So stay tuned for more and add me to auther alerts so it'll be better to get my stories that way._**


End file.
